one of life lessons
by mandy-200485
Summary: Tea just moved to japan from america she start by following her dreams so start to take dance lessons and she start dating the most smarts cutest guy in school wich is seto but he cut her down and she go hospital and learn a life lesson one shot story


**hello my readers i am sorry there might be lot of mistake in this story it not cause of me i don't got spell check or anything to corret my grammer because my micrososoft word is not working i am useing word pad to write this story. but please don't flame on spell or grammer to bad i am try my best not mess up and make story read able.**

**one of life lessons **

**i don't own yu-gi-oh if i did i would be a really rich person but do own this story and all copy rights to it so plase don't copy it or make a add on story with out ask me first**

Tea was laying there on her back on her bed looking up and the celing think to her self she just moved from America to Japan."All i ever want was too have the nicest freinds. "Be in a good dancer and date best looking guy in high school. "Them were justsome of my dreams and some them came ture like i am doing dance lessons and a hot guy from my high school ask me out his name Seto Kaiba.

he start to complained that i was big i need to lose some wight "you need to look thiner to be a dancer like your friends. So went to try many diffrrent kinds of diets like i skipped lunch and dinner but that did work cause i would get hungry and sneak food in middle of the night when my mom was asleep. So i tryed something else like only eating fruit and vegetables but that did work etiher cause that made dizzy and sick feeling so i had to eat and i gain ten pounds by do that so i kept try to lose wight to only please my boyfreind.

But every time i kept trying to lose wight Seto would never give me praise he only cut me down even more " you look a whale he would say to me. after that i became self conscious i did't want lose my boyfreind so desperately seach for other way for me lose some wight that were keeping him at bay.

I did't even think that he was the proublem: just me it was me. Whater i ate made me fatter. Whatever i wore i look hideous. i was 110 pounds a complete whale. One eveing after a date, i got so angry by his "whale" remarks that i ate a big piece chocolate cake.

The guilt made me want to try something ive see other girls in my school do at lunch break: throw up. I went to my bathroom and without even thinking of consequences, stuck my finger down my thoroat and i threw up in toilet.

All i ever wanted was to be pretty as model. I wanted my boyfreind seto to look at me the same way as he did them bikini poster girls. It was so easy. that cake i just enjoyed did'nt cost me any unwanted calories.

Once a day soon turned to into three forced vomits. Became malnourised, I was constantly hungry, so i ate ate more, threw up more. it wasn't unitl i strangely gain other sixteen pounds and i tried to quit a month later that when i realized i could't stop. I fought to, for several weeks. As soon i got up from the table, my stomach beagan to convusing. now my own stomach some how knew that i was supposed to do this daily. i would even have to get up from the table real fast cuase i was throwing up with even put my finger down my throat or even wanting too.

i wasn't in control no more. I was caught in a whirl wind. I thought bulimia would help me lose some weight but after a month of doing it, it only hadn't controlled my weight, but the purging had opend up a pit of hell. I need help but who could i go to my boyfreind would just comments and my weight were least of my problems now i knew it. at the age of sixteen i didn't know what to do. I was deperate for a solution for this. The only thing i could do was break down and cry and i could confided to onlyt person i trust my mom.

I was unsure on how to tell my mom becuase i don't how she will react to somethig like this i hope she won't stop loveing me if she knew i messed but i got the courage to write the truth too her in a note then i placed on dresser: "mom i'm sick. I tried foring myself to throw up to lose weight, now i am vomiting every day. I can't stop i'm a afraid i'm going to die that was the note said.

I was so scared that ran to my room and lock the door stay there the rest of the night. My Mother knoked on my door several times to get me then it stop. Then i heared crying from outside my bedroom door. The next morning my mom was pounding on my door trying to get me wake up. she said"you got a doctor appointment you need to get out bed or you will be late. I opened my bed room door up. But intead of get yell at for it i got a big hug from my mom. cause that my mom gave me the confidence to go to the doctor.

I went to see the doctor he told me that by useing bulimia to lose weight i was actually retaining water, loseing hair,runining the enamel ony my teeth. he say now i am developing a very serious stomach condition call gastritis. He informen me i was malnourished and in danger of loseing my life.He strongly recommended that i check myslef into a hospital for treatment right away. I knew i would be apart from my mom and some freinds, i did't really agree with i. going to the hospital seemed to be a way of walking away from everything i've ever knowen.I was terrified about leaveing home.

I'd never been away from my houe, my mom, my friends, before. I was wondering if anyone would ever stay freinds with me or will they call me a freak. I thought about telling the doctor i wouldn't even consider it , but my conscience say if i don't go i'll be spending the rest of my days. however many more i have left, thorwing my life away, literally down the toilet. I told the doctor i would go to the hospital for treatment.

The first night at the hospital was the hardest. The nurses gve me a schedule to study for both educational to counseling and activities. I would be attending six classes each day math, English, science, group counseling, PE and personal session with my doctor. All the people were complete strangers. Most of the patients were my age weren't there for eating disorders but severe mental illnesses or violent behaviors. In my first class , math i sat down and said hi to this girl next to me. she truned her hyead away from me and ignored me i shifted my chair and waved to a girl on the other side of me and ask her what her proublem was. She did't answer and then she mumbled something about medication. none of them seem to want make freinds maybe cause some them were hard to relate or alot them were on some heavy medications.

That night i cried myslef to sleep feeling more alone then ever. The next moring i was told the blood work they did other day came back reported that i was not only dehydrated but also starving. The doctor said that he wouldn't release me till i was strong inside and out.. Well months passed like this i continued attending my classes with the screaming, irrational kids. I felt so isolated. the doctors tried several types of medicines none them seem to have worked to keep my food down.

They started feeding me intravenously. A needle was stuck in the top of my hand and stayed there, taped there twenty- four hours a day. It was gross, haveing a big needle stick out of my hand. every morining they would attach a liquid filed bag that dripped nutrients into my bloodstream. Every night they would give me a pill that made me really sick and i want to thorw up. i was start to discougraed. i said to my self " will i ever be normal again? i wondered. I wouldn't give up .I knew what i had to do and i tried yet none of medication help me. When it seem like nothing was going to help me the nurse came in my room to give my moring medication she ask me "why are doing to your slef this not help you?" i told her i don't know. then she said stand over there by the mirror and repeat this words your perfect the way you are she told to say word ever time i was going to eat. so i look at like she was crazy i though to myslef how this going to help. so i repeat it i am your perfect the way you are.

then when my next meal came i said them words for sevral minutes. then i did that for rest of the week say them words. After awhile i realized i began saying them words like i meant it and i had been keep my food down. My bulimia was becomeing under control because my mind stopped focsing on throwing up, and started focusing on them words. with in a week i stopped needing to be tube feed my stomach had stopped rejecting food and my compulsion to vomit ceased. My mind had been tricked into more postive thinking. With that support and my counselors. i beagn to find way to bring up my slef esteem by reading books and stuff. So i would never again be vulnerable to judgments of others.

By then i knew my boyfreind seto had dumped me. Most freinds i had had stop coming to see me but i thought with freinds like them i really don't need themi can make better freinds. but i won't anything from outside world diminish my victory or myself- esteem.i final learn that to love myslef no matter what my weight is i am perfect the way i am no can tell me diffrent. I realized that was my new found strength. that when i began to feed myself and choosing to be fullliterally, spirtually, emotinally and physically.

My self- esteem strengthened as i ate i repeated thouse words and learned to love myslef. by gulping down my food i knew that i would get stronger. I knew i was specail regardless of what others said. i aslo learn what my old boyfreind really was shallow, close minded, inconsiderate, not even worthy of my love in first place. it took months in a hospital with nurses and conseling to learn this lesson i'll never forget. being popular is just like a illusion.

it was my frist day back at school my ex- boyfeind walk up me said "wow you look so great so skinny. then ask me do want to go out with me some place some time. " no way not with inconsiderate person like you i just walk away went sat a table.Then from day that on i'll never dated him again and i made new freinds who like me for way i am and it got cute boy named yugi maybe i'll get dated him.

**The end**

**well i hope you like the story i worked very hard on it plases tell me what you think leave a reivew i'll see you when i write my next story wich i hope will be soon.**

**from mandy**


End file.
